naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Clan Genocide
The 'Senju Clan Genocide '(translation to "Senju Ichizoku no Jenosaido"), took place thrity-eight years before the start of Kaipuden in the Land of Fire, Grass, Lightning, and Waterfall, bringing forth the near literal and figurative demise of the Senju Clan. History After the First Great Ninja War ended, Hanaku Senju and his his wife, Tsuyoshi Denshiko, with their daughters, Tsunade Sayoko, Fumito, and their only son Nawaki, having a lot of responibility as the Founding Hokage, amd the new leader of the Senju Clan (after the First and Second Hokage's death), alongside with Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and his best friend, Sazaku Uchiha, a mysterious figure knew Hanaku's successor would be another Senju instead of Uchiha. Three years later, at tim of peace, a masked man reveal to be Madara Uchiha decided to use this to his advantage by using a great three long lasting Yin-Yang Style clones as the knowledge that the fifth jinchuriki would someday be born as one of the people who he hates the most; a Senju, he decided to overrun the Senju Clan once and for all. As his three Yin-Yang Style clones headed to the Southern, Eastern, Western, and Northern Senju Temples, as the Senju were celebrating the years that have passed since the First Great Ninja War, then Madara and with the assistance of a treasonous Senju name Kotatsu, charge a lot of fire-base chakra to unlease their wrath and began his attack. Attack Details of the timing and execution of the genocide and information such as casualties, technology utilized to besiege the temples, etc. are all unknown. Some temples, such as the Eastern Western Senju Temple, appear to have been more damaged than others, such as the Northern Senju Temple, but archaeological evidence obtained from the temples is also unable to provide a concrete explanation as to Madara and Kotatsu's strategy during this opening phase of the Second Great Ninja War. A small number of the Senju's adults and teenagers escaped the initial attack on the Temples and proved far too elusive for Madara to hunt down. During the evalution of the surviving Senju, Hanaku alonh with Hiruzen and Sazaku, decided to save his people by escorting them into one of the Five Great Hidden Villages besides Konoha to colonized, so they decided to contact the Third Tsuchikage, Third Mizukage, and Third Raikage to save and hide the surviving Senju, so they decided to agree and do as promise (since Hanaku have met them before the First Great Ninja War ended). In the Land of Lightning, after gathering half of the surviving Senju of the Northern Temple, outside of the temple, Sazaku saw Madara attacking several Senju elders and adults, he trapped Madara using Amaterasu, then got the surviving Senju teens and children, out of the temple, with the help of the Kumo ninja, they were escorted to Kumogakure, then with that done, Sazaku return to the still-burning Senju Temple, to capture Madara for what he has done, but it was one of the three Yin-Yang Style clones that vashined. In the Land of Earth, after gathering the rest of the surviving Senju of the Northern and Southern Senju Temples, outside the Western Temple, Hiruzen saw Madara, then strikes at him to save some Senju children, using the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb, he defeated the Madara Yin-Yang clone, with the help of Iwa ninja, they were escorted to Iwagakure. In the Southern Senju Temple, Hanaku saw two Senju sisters, a two year old Morika and a newborn Mizuta. As Hanaku saved the younglings, Madara began fighting with Hanaku, then as he push him out of the way, he was gonna stabbed them with a Zanpakuto, but instead Hanaku took the blade at the center of his being and launches a Reikiku, blasting the real Madara instead. Once Hiruzen and Sazaku came, Madara vashined, as they all got out, medical ninja tried their best to save the Founding First Hokage, but decided to exacted and seal the Ten-Tailed Badger into a sacred stone, as he began to die, he told Sazaku that he will become the Founding Second Hokage, and gave the stone to Hiruzen, both respecting Hanaku's wish by responding; "This is how one who has mastered the ways of the shinobi meets his end", as Tsunaku died saying goodbye to his family. Aftermath Before Hanaku "died", he place a seal to have a portion of his soul into the subconscious of the Ten-Tailed Badger as he bit farewell to his tailed beast and friend Chikaku, to meet his successor when the time came, and saw a vision of the fifth jinchuriki was gonna be his future grandson; Tsunaku. Hiruzen decided to keep the Ten-Tailed Badger in sacred stone and keen it hidden from his old teammate Homura and Koharu from telling Danzo, who he thought that Danzo may had a part of the Senju's demise. Only a few Senju adults, teenagers, and more children and infants were saved and colonized in Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure to balanced their trust with the Senju Clan Category:Ancient History Category:Event